I Came Across A Musical
by LizzyVanilla
Summary: In which Marinette becomes obsessed with musicals.
1. Count Of Monte Cristo

**First of all, I'd like to inform you this is my first MLB story I've posted on here, I did indeed write more FanFics on Wattpad, but mine crashed. ;-; Yeah.. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 1

It started on a normal Monday morning in February when Marinette came into class practically singing and skipping to her seat. Wonder over wonder, she came to class on time for the first time in weeks. The bluenette had been up all night listening to music while sewing one of her newest ideas, which was showing since the heroine had big, black circles under her eyes.

The moment she sat down in her seat her best friend was practically in her face. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!" Alya had grabbed the girl by her shoulders, slightly shaking her.

Marinette chuckled, placing her hands on the brunette's wrists and slowly removing them from her shoulders. "I'm still the same me, for your information."

"All right, all right, but how much did you sleep last night? You have amazingly big bags under your eyes." Her friend asked, slight worry lacing her words. Alya's eyebrows where raised as the bluenette mumbles something unaudiobly. "What did you say?"

"Not, I didn't sleep..." Marinette her Alya sigh. "But I found this amazing musical and I couldn't stop listening!" She added quickly.

"You're unbelievable." Alya muttered pinching her nose, as the lesson started.

To say Marinette liked the musical was an understatement. She was humming the whole day through and it was the beginning of the last lesson of the school day when Adrien turned around to face Marinette, who was laying with her head on the desk, singing something inbetween the lines of: "Every schoolday a little death, and still I know not why."

He looked at her with amusement as he asked her: "hey Marinette," The said girl opened her eyes to look at him, slight blush painting her cheeks. The stuttering got less over the school year, but the blushing still remaind. "What's up with all the singing today?"

"I've found a very fun musical this weekend," She started, her head lifting off her desk to face the model properly. "And I can't stop myself from singing it, sorry if I'm annoying you with my singing." She looked down slightly, afraid she has been annoying her crush all along.

"It's all right, Marinette." She looked up to look him in the eye, azure blue meeting bright green. Luck being on her side, as she saw he was smiling heart warmingly at her.

On top of the _Le Tour De Eiffel_ the spotted heroine waited for her partner to arrive, they had both agreed to meet up on top of Paris' pride to patrol that night. Marinette couldn't help but sing more lyrics to a song, as she heard a soft _thud_ behind her, indicating her of _chaton_ his arrival.

"My God my heart beats faster," she sung as she turned to meet the black clad hero. "And my mind is racing. Could it be? Could it be that you've come back to life?"

She saw Chat Noir tilt his head in confusion, but decided to continue her theatrics.

"I know those eyes, following me, dark and familiar and deep as the sea." She took a couple of steps towards the stray, putting her hand on his cheeks softly. "I know that face," her eyebrows furrowed bit to match her singing. "Strange though it seems, younger and kinder, it holds all my dreams."

Her hand left her partners face, leaving him miss the warmth of her gloved hand. "How can you stand there a whisper from me, yet somehow be so far away?" It had been a real question of hers, of course she did wonder who her partner in crime was, but she always pushed the thoughts away.

"In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see, with so many words left to say." She finished her part. A smile graced her thin lips and her eyes gleamed. "Hey _Chaton_." She greeted him.

"Hello M'Lady, what's up with all the singing?" - _today._ She didn't know why, but the words left her with a spark of familiarity, hadn't Adrien sais tho-

Her thought process was cut short as she felt herself say: "Just a _little_ obsessed with a musical, nothing much." She answered. "Ready for patrol?" She asked, grabbing ahold of her yoyo, the thoughts of Chat being Adrien being left forgotten.

 **I know this wasn't very long but it's a start, I had fun writing this and I hope to write more. Feel free to leave reviews, because English is not my mothertongue, that's Dutch (I honestly hate Dutch).**

 **The musical in this piece was from _The Count Of Monte Cristo._ This was also the first ever musical I fell in love with, so why wouldn't Mari fall in love with it? **

**Next up: Heathers.**


	2. Heathers

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 2

It had only been two weeks before Marinette found her next musical; Heathers. She had just arrived at the scene of Chat fighting with one of HawkMoth's newest Akuma victim.

Chat was keeping off the Akuma, whilst trying to get civilians to safety. Ladybug couldn't help but start singing, lines of the song just flowing out of her mouth. "Hey, Mr. No Name Kid, say who might you be?" She had started.

After a while of singing, she was painfully aware of the citizens of Paris watching her, but she couldn't care less, needing to sing the words that were on the tip of her tongue. "If you would fight for me." She finished before jumping into action.

"Beautiful balled, M'Lady, but help is much appreciated at the moment." Chat told the bluenette, before they fought off the Akumatized person together.

What did caught Marinette off guard was her best friend practically pouncing her when she walked into the school the next morning after the Akuma fight, singing. Her best friend was estatic about having caught Ladybug on tape, singing.

Her best friend rambled on about how great of a singer Ladybug was and something about her realizing her feelings for Chat Noir, as she basically screamed: "LadyNoir is _so_ happening."

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up at the thought, but she couldn't deny the brunette was right with her conclusion. She couldn't deny her feelings for the Black Cat had grown to something more romantically. But that didn't mean that she had given up on the other green-eyed blonde. _Did she have a type or something?_

Alya stopped rambling when they walked into class, as both the girls said their 'good morning's to Nino and Adrien, taking their place behind them.

Adrien turned to face the bluenette behind him, holding up his phone with the LadyBlog. "I guess you aren't the only girl completely obsessed with musicals." He told her grinning, his inner Chat showing through.

Marinette couldn't place what the mischievous glint in his eyes, something knowing, she was sure of it. "Yeah..." She gave as a curt reply.

 **I write pretty quickly, just to get the idea on paper before making me crazy of it..**

 **As you may notice, these entries aren't really long, I really want to, but I don't feel like making long chapters either, just this to get the ideas from my head.**

 **This chapter was about the musical Heathers, the second musical I came to love, thanks to my BFF.**

 **Next up: Hamilton: An American Musical.**


	3. Hamilton: An American Musical

**I'm going to try making this chapter longer than the previous to, just for the stake of me loving this musical written by Lin-Manual Miranda.**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 3

It was about a month later when Chloé insulted her for the so many-th time in the five years she had be in the same class with Marinette. This time Chloé had started about Marinette 'never becoming something even close to fashion designer', making the bluenette extremely pissed off.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and there's a million things I haven't done! Just you wait, _just you wait_!" She screamed to the face of the scoffing blonde. Marinette had stood up whilst talking, and somewhere down the hall she could here a guy screaming: "Hamilton is best!"

Marinette smiled proudly at her own accomplishment, but Chloé clearly found her retord less amusing. "Another one of those stupid musicals of yours?" The mayors daughter sneered. "Pathetic, you should stop listening to that crap."

If the heroine wasn't pissed enough that triggered her even more, face red with anger. Luckily Alya held her back by her arm or she would've lashed at the blonde, as lovely Alya thought seeing the brat beat up would be, she couldn't risk her best friend getting suspended.

"Hey Adrien, Nino, would you guys like to go to the movies with us this afternoon?" Alya asked the boys the next day.

Nino smiles up at her. "Count me in, babe." He told her and her best friend.

"Sorry," Adrien started, rubbing the back of his neck. "My dad has a photoshoot planned this afternoon." He smiled apologetically at his friends.

The brunette looked disappointed to hear her friend's crush couldn't make it. "Oh, it's o-" Alya got cut off by her said best friend.

"Take a break! Run away with us for the summer, let's go upstate!" The whole class looked to see the bluenette who had stood up, hands on her desk supporting her. She had yet again started singing in class, which wasn't exactly something new.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please sit down." The teacher ordered her as she walked into the classroom, ready to start their lesson.

There was another Akuma attack in the city of Paris, the attacks had started getting less frequent, much to the heroines pleasure.

She and Chat stood atop of building, observing the Akuma, ready to set their plan into action, as the bluenette began singing to her partner: "I may not live to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight." She layed her hand on his shoulder, as he turned to look at her.

"But when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight." The heroine jumped into action.

They were still in the same fight a little later, she stood almost face-to-face to the Akumatized victim. "I imagened death so much it feels more like a memory."

The victim looked at her, questioningly, as Chat snuck up behind him carefully. "This is were it gets me? On my feet? The enemy ahead of me?" Her gaze shifted to Chat for a split second. "If this is the end of me at least I have a friend with me."

Chat took this as his que and grabbed the Akumatized object and trew it to the ground. "Weapon in my hand," she grabbed her yoyo tightly before capturing the black butterfly with it. "In command, got my man with me." She tapped the top of her yoyo, making it open up, white butterfly flying out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She trew her lucky charm up in the air and reversed the things the Akuma did, before turning to Chat who held out his fist.

"Pound it." They said in sync.

 **Bonus:**

Marinette had just started her shift in the bakery after her parents had left to go shopping. The bluenette was busy with filling up the bread in the show case. Putting in the Baguette's. "Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting French bread; _La Baguette_!"

 **This was still pretty short, but I had fun writing this chapter, Hamilton is my favorite musical together with Be More Chill.**

 **The musicals I'm still going to do at all costs are; 21 Chump Street, Dear Evan Hansen, Be More chill and Bonnie Clyde. A.k.a all the musicals I've listened to, suggestions are welcome! I always love to listen to more musicals.**

 **Next up: 21 Chump Street.**


	4. 21 Chump Street

**Another one of Lin-Manual Miranda's master works, this one, even before writing, I know will be not long at all, seeing the real muscial is just 15 minutes. I'll try to make the best of it. I hope everyone enjoys this, because it's first real plot in this book, I think.**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 4

"All right, I'm going to do this." Marinette said determinedly. She had came early to school with the perfect plan to ask out Adrien: Musicals.

"And if he doesn't understand, tell him it's a musical, okay?" Alya told her, patting her friends shoulder.

The bluenette nodded as Adrien walked up the school steps, Alya quickly left Marinette on her own, as Adrien approached her, smiling a real smile, not a model smile. "Hey Marinette." 

Marinette took a deep breath, pushing away her nerves. "What the heck I gotta do, to be with you? Who do I have to be, for you to be with me." The heroine, who didn't feel so brave anymore in that moment, look at the ground, rocking on her feet. 

What she didn't see was the blond's smile in that moment. "Nothing," he had started, using one hand to lift her chin, making her look up into his eyes, both blushing. "Because I'd love to go out with you, Marinette." 

**I just did that, and you want to know why he would? I'm not going to tell you, because I'm evil. Yes, I truly am.**

 **Next up: no musical, just plot, which I could've put in this chapter, but I'm not using any musical lines in that, so it's not going to be in this chapter.**

 **I'm rambling, aren't I?**


	5. Why?

**Sooo... just so you know, I've decided to not write the date, I've never been on a date, and I've tried it before, but I've never been able to, but this is taking place at the end of the date, because that's what this and the next musical part is focused on.**

 **Enjoy.**

I came Across A Musical

Chapter 5

The sun was starting to set as the young couple sat on the bench in the park, as Adrien broke their comfortable silence: "Marinette, there's something I need to tell you..."

 **That's it for this chapter, leaving you on a big cliff hanger and I'll never finish this story from here.**

 **Jk, I really want to write 'Bonnie and Clyde'.**

"What is it..?" Marinette asked him quietly, her nerves getting the best of her, making her fear the worst. She looked up at him, eyes meeting each other.

Adrien gulped, he had dreaded this moment for a while, almost since the beginning of her obsession with Hamilton, three weeks ago. "I know you're Ladybug."

Her face paled visibly, breath hitching in her throat. "W-What..?"

She gazed at him, and he saw her eyes getting glassy, filling with tears. "Marinette ple-" she cut him off, standing up.

"I don't want to hear it." She told him, her voice raising. "I really thought you liked me for me..." her voice trailed off as she let out a strangled sob, some tears escaping her eyes. "But I guess not." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, gently, yet with enough for to make her stop.

"Marinette, please le-"

"I don't want to hear it." She pulled her wrist from him before running off in direction of her home.

That night Char Noir came across an sobbing Ladybug, sitting on _Le Tour De Eiffel._ "M'lady?" He asked carefully, sitting down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"H-Hi Chat." She muttered weakly, leaning in to his half-embrace.

He sighed quietly, disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry, Princess..." he said softly.

She looked up at him. "What fo-? Princess..?!" She pushed him off of her, het breath going uneven again. "You knew, you also knew... how freaking obvious am I with my identity?!" She looked at him, anger crossing her features. "You didn't even bother to tell me until now! How long have you known?!"

He glanced at her, before his eyes fixed on the cite of Paris again, unable to face her. "A month or so..." he knew telling her would make it worse, but she deserved to know.

"Chat, you should've told me!" She stood up, grabbing her yoyo and getting ready to fling it to the closest building.

He grabbed her wrist yet again, but this time pulling her down to him, in a hug, not wanting to make her leave again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to, besides, I wanted you to be comfortable enough to tell me for yourself."

"You should've just said something, you dumb cat." She said through gritted teeth. "Now let go of me."

He did as told and let go of her, not wanting to, but if she told him to, he would listen to her.

 **So that happened. And did you notice the small Hamilton reference? If not, I'll leave you to find it, I've been wanting to use the reference for forever.**

 **Next up: Dear Evan Hansen.**


	6. Dear Evan Hansen

**There are going to be some lyrics in here that are going to have a different meaning than in the musical, because plot. Yeah, plot. Plot is the answer to _everythinggg_.**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 6

"Why should I play this game of pretend?" She said as she stood up. Glaring at him, word just coming out of her mouth without thinking. "Remembering through a second hand sorrow?"

"Please Marinette, let me explain." He stood up too, not wanting to give her a bad expression, even though he already had, and _he knew_.

"Such a great son," she gritted her teeth as she reffered to Adrien. "And wonderful friend," she looked chat in the eyes. "Oh, don't the tear just pour?"

He felt even worse, she thought two people had betrayed her trust. But he couldn't seem to move, everything could make it worse than it already was.

She gulped before singing the following lyrics, she knew she had to let him talk eventually, but she'd rather lash out before letting him have the word. "I could curl up and hide in my room, there in my bed still sobbing tomorrow, I could give in to all of the gloom, but tell me," it came out with a slight unhearted laugh. "Tell me what for."

She seemed to have stopped singing, a sob wrecking her body. He took a step towards her, taking her into a hug. "I never meant to make it such a mess," he tried, using s lyric from the musical, he had heard her sing the songs enough to know what came after. "I never thought that it would go this far,"

He felt her stiffen in his embrace,before wrapping her arms around him. "So I just stand here, sorry, searching for something to say, something to say..." he trailed off, trying to find the words that came next.

"Words fail, words fail..." she added quietly, laying her head on his shoulder, wrapping her hands around his torso.

"There's nothing I can say. I guess I could be part of this, I never had this kind of thing before," he held onto her tighter, releasing his transformation, he wasn't ready yet, but for his Princess' sake. "I never had that perfect girl, who somehow could see the good part of me," - _not the model son._ He added metally. "I never had that dad who stuck it out, not corny jokes or baseball gloves,"

If Adrien could be honest, he never understood the lyrics of the song, but he still really related with the words. "No mom who was just there, 'cause mom was all that she had to be,"

He let go of her, making both of them take a small step back, Marinette looking at him with wide eyes, full of shock and disbelief.

"That's not a worthy explanation, I know there is none, nothing can make sense of all these things I've done." Just before Adrien could finish his lyric, Marinette had already taken him back into a hug.

"You jerk..." Marinette whispered quietly into his shoulder.

"Your jerk..." He said back to her. "Princess?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah?" She answered softly.

"I love you, both of you."

She let go of him, looking into his green eyes, they looked so sincere, so kind. They made Marinette fall for him all over again, making her go back to the moment, the reason that made her fall for him on the first place, she fell for him, because he did was right, he did his best to get to know her, still listened to her even though her blabbering, caught her everytime she fell for him. In that moment she knew that what happened earlier was just because she was afraid, afraid of being too less.

"I second that." She smiled up at him warmly.

 **That's the end of this Chapter, I'm honestly very proud of this chapter, it has lyrics, but for one of the first times in this story isn't crack. This isn't the end of this story yet, as long as I keep finding amazing musicals this will be taking into consideration!**

 **Next up: Be More Chill, aka, crack, huge crack.**


	7. Just SQUIPping around - Be More Chill

**Back to crack! All right, BMC is a pretty light hearted musical, but still has a big impact if observed right. Still, this probably will be very light because that's fun to write. So yeah, ENJOY.**

 **And before I forget; thanks for all the suggestions for musicals, I'll try to get the next chapter done before next week, I really loved Bonnie Clyde, even if I just found it last week.**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 7

Marinette was early to class, something that started to become more common because of the less frequent Akuma attacks and the end of year drawing nearer. To be more precise, it was June in Paris, with only one month of school more, than the well-deserved summer break.

"You seem happy today." Alya noted as her best friend sat down after greeting their little friend group of four.

Adrien had turned around in his seat, so had Nino. A smirk had grown onto Adriens face, as he questioned her too: "Yeah, do tell us what we deserved you good mood for?"

"Someone has a boyfriend," Marinette grinned, slight blush dusting her pale, freckled cheeks.

"Oh, what I coincidence, I just got a girlfriend this weekend." Both their best friends turned to look at each other, eyes wide in disbelief.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other intensely, both a slight blush on their faces. "Oh really? _And who is this mystery girl_?" She dared to ask, resting her face on her hand, leaning forward a little.

The blond had also leaned forward a little, a couple of inches between their face. " _You probably don't know her._ "

"Try me." She said boltly.

" _She's Fre-e-e-e-ench_ ~" adrien sung slightly, grinning, leaning even more to her, noses almost touching.

Marinette scoffed lightly. " _She just pretends to be for attention._ "

Marinette and Adrien fell into a silence, gazing into each others eyes. "What is going on?" Nino asked confused, his brows furrowed. Both teens snapped out of their staring, looking at their best friends.

It was just a matter of seconds before the two teens burst out laughing. It had been a Monday morning, the the big one-sided reveal had happened on Friday the weekend before, as Marinette and Adrien had spent the whole weekend together. And then, Marinette had found another musical.

Be More Chill.

Unfortunately for Adrien, she had been showing him animatics from the musical throughout their hang-outs. And fortunately for Marinette, she seemed to have dragged Adrien with her into the obsession. Marinette had taken a chance to ask him a line from BMC, hoping he would get the hind and follow along.

Just her good and his bad luck.

"Please don't tell me Adrienette isn't going to happen." Alya said fearfully, making the two teens laugh even louder if possible.

Marinette and Adrien turned to each other before saying in unison: "Adrienette is _so_ happening right now."

And that's how Alya had started her interrogation.

Nyah~

It was the next day when Marinette came into class, yet again on time, wonder above wonder, when the bluenette sat down in her seat, Adrien and Nino weren't there yet.

Alya gave the blue-eyed girl a simple good morning before telling her: "Nino is running late."

I can see, the girl said as she sat down, her own partner being absent for a photoshoot that morning. "He's only running late because I'm earlier, isn't he?" She replied to her best friend, turning to the clock to see class wouldn't start for another ten minutes.

Alya gave a nod, it was totally right what Marinette said, you were officially late if Marinette came in before you, unless you're a super hot model and had a photoshoot, aka, Adrien Agreste.

Marinette turned to her best friend, slight smirk revealing on her face as she scooted closer to the brunette, who looked back at her, faces mere inches away from each other. " _Do you wanna hang, do you wanna hang? Do you wanna hang for a bit?"_

Alya groaned when she heard Mainette sing one of the lines from one of her musicals. "M, I love you and all, but this musical addiction is getting out off hand."

If it was possible, the bluenette's smirk only grew.

"I made a mistake by saying that, di-"

" _If you love somebody, you put your pant on for them!"_

"But you're not wearing any pants, you're wearing a-"

" _Metaphorically_!"

Alya was so done with her best friend right now.

 **That's that for now, I hope my fellow BMC fans liked that, maybe I'll make a P.2 because BMC has also 2 parts, in which I mean the song, not specifically the musical ;).**

 **Next up: Bonnie and Clyde. (Or BMC P.2)**


	8. Bonnie & Clyde - End of the Beginning

**Sooo... this is the last musical I have in my list... sadly. I am going to do random one-liners (so simply not whole parts of tekst, but just one lyric,) and I'm still in the middle of trying to listen to _the book of Mormon_ and I want to make a start on _In The Heights_ (aka, I'd be straight for Lin-Manual Miranda). **

**This will have some fluff, at least I think, I dont know yet honestly, I write these A/N's before writing, so it's also an surprise for _moi_.**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 8

Marinette had been sitting in her room, reading an _Gabriels_ magazine, her blonde haired partner on the front cover and pretty much half of the pages. The bluenette had a cap of a marker in her mouth, as she wrote done little notes next to some designs for later refrences. 

That's when the to her room opened, making the poor girl shriek and jump falling from her desk chair, trowing the magazine right into the intruders face in the progress of falling. 

"Admiring my perfectio, Princess?" An all to familiar voice had purred smugly, as Marinette looked up to see her other half standing in her room, holding up the magazine next to his own face, giving the same smile as on the cover. 

Marinette grumbled something before getting up and dusting herself off, looking up to the blonde angel. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." She replied, grabbing the magazine from her grinning at her.

He seemed happy with her slighty flustered face until the blush dissolved and she had an even bigger grin playing on her lips. 

_"It must be great to be called the 'it girl', your face on every magazine,"_ she had started, Adrien trying to say something about him not being a girl but was cut off quickly with her voice. " _That's where I'm gonna end up someday, trust me."_

Nyah~

Marinette had been standing atop of _Le Tour Du Eiffel_ as her superhero persona, not expecting her partners arival for at least another fifteen minutes. _Boy was she wrong._ But she didn't know, yet, anyway.

" _I know my heart. Don't care what people say."_ Marinette had thought about how Chloé had called her out for using Adrien to get fame, se knew it was not true, he knew it was not true, and that's what mattered. 

"All I know is that I never felt like this." She smiled, she never really had, of course, she had the occasional crush, but she never felt anything quite like this. 

"And besides," she had sung, unaware of the black cat arriving on France's landmark. "I wouldn't change him if I could. No man's all good." She couldn't help but think about his dorky side as Chat Noir, her beloved partner, that she wouldn't trade for the world. 

"I always knew what I was takin' on. But I always felt that I could change his ways." -get the loneliness out, make him happy, not let himself get held down by his father or the disappearance of his mom.

"Even if my man will never fall in line, Glad he's mine." Chats eyes got glassy, how had he deserved someone as beautiful and kind as Marinette, he wouldn't know.

"'Cause you love who you love. And you can't help how you're made. You don't have no say. You're heart decides. It's that simple I'm afraid." She knew she had never meant to fall in love with Chat, but it just happened, she hadn't decided, she knew after a while what her heart was after, maybe if she hadn't met Adrien first, LadyNoir would've been cannon all along. 

"Yes you love who you love. Common sense may say it's wrong."

"There's a part of him you know is wild. Maybe that's what made you love him all along." That sure would've been why accepting Chat was so easy after the reveal, of course she had been mad, he had kept his knowlegde away from her, but afterwards... Chat was just what made Adrien perfect. _Real._

"Most girls would hate to be standing in my shoes." They both knew Marinette would get a lot of hate for dating a model, for dating Adrien, and Ladybug would get some hate from people who thought she should've acknowledged Chats feelings long ago, but hey, she was blinded by love.

"But true love's something you don't choose. For you love who you love. And you go with what you feel. And you never think what's down the road. While the fairytale seems real. Oh you love who you love. Common sense may say it's wrong. There's a part of him you know is wild. Maybe that's what made you love him all along. Could be that's what made you love him all along." 

Chat had quietly snuck up by his partner after she stopped singing, tears running down his cheeks, as he put his arms around her.

He felt her stiffen before she turned in his embrace and hugged him back, soothingly rubbing his back and running her hands through his already tousled hair. 

"Whatever did I deserve to have such a wonderful woman to love me back?" 

"" **Oh this is the end~ probably not, we still need much more _, so much more has yet to come._ I want to write some one liners as said earlier, and we have to have some hope that'll find some more musicals. But for now, this is only the beginning.**

 **Next up: BMC P.2 or the One-Liners.**


	9. You Can Do Better, Marinette

**Yeaaaaah... so I don't know where this came from, but I was listening to a soundtrach from BC, and well... just you read, _just you read!_**

 **And my FF is acting weird with my documents, putting all the texts in the middle, instead of the side.**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 9

It had been a freshman that came up to her, kindly asking her out and of course she said no. She had a partner and wasn't going to take away his happiness for someone who she didn't even know, not even a name. It had been the same guy who had screamed: " _hamilton is best."_ After Marinette had screamed at Chloé.

"I give you fair warning, he's no bed of roses, sweet honey." Justen had sung when he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from walking away. She had desperately wanted to leave, find comfort in the arms of her golden-haired boyfriend.

He pulled her to him with a slight yank, grabbing her other wrist also in his other hand. "I can't see him finding time to raise children, hell no." He let put an unhearty scoff. He used one hand to pin both her hands above her head against the wall, making her whimper in pain from his painful grip. "He's wild and he's reckless, ain't nothing but trouble, you're better without him." He leaned loser to her the more he sung, one of his slightly tanned hand net to her head as he leaned closer, cheeks brushing as he whisper-sung the words in her ear.

"Let go of me." She growled as he started leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down her jaw to her neck.

He chuckled darkly, she was ready to give him a hard kick where the sun doesn't shine, but was cut off by his husky voice: "I wouldn't do that if I was you," het nibbled a little on a piece of her pale skin at the crook of her neck. "You don't want that secret of you and your little boyfriend getting out, now would you?"

Marinette felt her breath hitch in her throat, did he- did he know? "I-I have no idea what you're implying here..." she said quietly, tears prickling her eyes.

He laughed against her skin. "Don't be stupid, you know what I'm talking about, Lady Luck." Justens lips left her collarbone a he looked into her tear-filled-eyes. "If you break up with your boyfriend today and get together with me, your little secret will be safe, he will be safe."

"Wh-why would anyone b-believe you?" She stuttered, shrinking a little under his gaze, as his eyes trailed her curves and he wet his lips.

"I have pictures." He smirked. "Lots of 'em."

 **Yeahhh, I'll leave you on a cliffhanger for now, next chapter is already in the make.**

 **Next up: You Can Do Better, Marinette P.2.**


	10. You Could Do Better, Marinette P2

**Soooo... I'm going to try to make you hate Justen more than all of you probably already do. And the song in the last chapter preformded by Justen was "you can do better" from Bonnie Clyde.**

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 10

"A-all right..." Marinette gulped as the bell rang, ending the first lesson of the day, which she had missed the end of by having to leave for the restroom, only to be held back by Justen, a Senior.

"Good." He smirked and placed a hungry kiss on her lips, but for mere seconds. His lips were rough and Marinette had never expected her first kiss -dismissing the kiss with Chat on Dark Cupid- to happen like this, by a boy who threatened her to be with him.

The bluenette glared at him. "Could you let go of me, you're hurting my wrists." She said quietly, her voice betraying her expression.

He let go of her just as people started streaming out of their classes, Marinette rubbed her sore wrist and hoped to cover up the marks Justen gave her with some quick concealer, if not, she would just have to tell her friend about her common clumsiness.

"Don't forget it, Honey." He said before walking off, joining into the crowds.

She felt her breath quicken. Had they really been this reckless with their identities? Or had Justen followed them or something? She hadn't known, and she probably wouldn't.

She took out her phone from her pocket and checked if Justen had left any marks, luckily not. She put her phone back, the only proof left were her wrists, but she pulled her rolled up sleeves down, hiding it.

Today would be Hell on Earth, Marinette decided.

Alya came running up to her with Adrien and Nino on her heels, holding her bag and her _purse._

 _Nyah-_

Adrien his suspicions had been raised as he started seeing more and more similarities between the brave Ladybug, his partner in crime, and the sweet and cute Marinette, his very own classmate.

It had all started when both Marinette and Ladybug started liking musicals, and for a good measure, the very same musicals.

At first, Adrien had shrugged this idea away as a coincidence. But then he noticed that everytime he left class to fight an Akuma, she left too. Had she always left whenever he left?

He started noticing how Marinette her eyes lit up with wonder and determination whenever she had an idea, much like his Lady's eyes did.

There were only a couple things more to have Adrien sold on Marinette being Ladybug. It was around the time Marinette had became extremely obsessed with _Hamilton: An American Musical._ When she had told him how much she loved a particulair song, _that would be enough,_ so much, he had been sure. Both Ladybug and Marinette had said to him how much they love that song.

"Can you believe it, Plagg?" He asked his Kwami dreamily. "She had been sotting behind me for forever." Adrien laid on his bed spread out, nothing could ruin his good mood.

He had felt some sort of connection when with Marinette when he gave her that umbrella, and even though he wouldn't admit it, everytime Plagg called Marinette Adriens girlfriend, it just felt so right, like it was meant to be that way.

He began taking more notice in his classmate, wanting to know her even better behind the mask. She had sometimes caught him staring when he saw her, but he didn't care.

 _His love could only grow._

 _Nyah-_

"Adrien, can we uhm- talk? For a moment?" Marinette bit her lip a little nervously.

Adrien nodded yes, as he stayed in his seat as the class grew empty. Marinette took Nino's seat beside him, as the last students left.

"What's wrong?" Adrien questioned her. She had been acting off since this morning, and when her friends asked about it, she shrugged it off and pulled her sleeve down a little sub-consciously. Neither Nino, Alya or Adrien wanted to let it go, but she insisted it was just her being a little tired.

Marinette twiddled her thumbs, trying to find a way to say what she wanted to say. She opened her mouth but no words came out, she seemed to fish around for words and Adrien could only hope she would tell him what had been bothering her all day long.

Eventually she said:

"I want to break up with you."

Adrien felt his heart shatter in a million pieces.

Had he been bothering her the whole day?

 **That was... something all right, I finally explained (sorta) how Adrien discovered Marinette her identity, and after that, as you could see, I threw Adriens heart at the ground for the sake of this story, so yeah, deal with it. Even if I can't deal with it myself. Poor little sunshine child TT.**

 **Next up: haven't decided on a name yet, so yeaaaaah...**


	11. It Hurts, It Hurts So Much

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 11

"W-what?" Adrien asked, hurt evident in his voice. "You're joking right?" He looked at Marinette, who looked down, shaking her head _no_ a little. "W-why..?" His voice was quiet, fearful even.

Marinette inhaled sharply, trying not to make her voice quiver or show him how hurt she was herself. _Did she have to break his heart?_ Another part of her said, _yes, it's for his own safety, remember? "_ I think it's for the best." She had told him.

"F-For the best..?" The blonde boy couldn't believe his ears, his mind was going wild with all the memories he had with her, pulse quickening rapidly. "Have you been playing with me?! Wanting to know how long it would take to break the model boy?!" He angered.

Marinette looked back at him, it hurt, it hurt so much.

Both kwami's came out of their hiding places, Plagg glaring at the bluenette and Tikki trying to comfort Adrien.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" The red kwami hissed at her, but Marinette decided to ignore her.

The heroine nodded her head yes a little, still having her gaze looked on Adrien, who had tears streaming down his cheeks, hurt. "Yeah, I have been. Did you really think I would ever love someone as pathatic as you? As if."

It hurt, it hurt so much. For both of them.

But Marinette was willing to do this, take away his happiness, if it meant keeping him safe. He would move on from her quickly, wouldn't he? There's nothing special about her anyway.

"Listen Missy," Plagg spoke, zipping up to her face. "He has been through a lot, and now you're just making him miserable. Now tell us the real reason why you're doing this!" The little cat ordered her.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said through gritted teeth, she did her best to keep her own emotions at bay, if she told him now, it would be game over. Justen would tell their identities to everyone in his contact list, bringing _him_ in danger.

"Marinette, please tell us why you're doing this for real." Her own kwami asked. Tikki knew something was up, this wasn't like Marinette at all, the Marinette she knew talked about her partner all the time, in a loving matter, had been pining over this boy that seemed out of her reach, but actually wasn't and most of all, wouldn't just be so extremely _mean._

Marinette sighed in annoyance, couldn't their kwami's just not get involved in anything for a moment. "I already told you. Period."

She stood up, opening her purse for her kwami, who eyed her disappointingly, making the bluenette feel even worse. Tikki flew in but Plagg glared at her with his green eyes, Marinette choose to ignore him, picking up her schoolbag and trowing it over one shoulder. "Goodbye." She had said.

Adrien said nothing. Had the love of his life just broken up with him?

 _Nyah-_

"Marinette, why did you do that?" Tikki had asked for the so many-th time.

Marinette tried to ignore the stinging tears in her eyes. "I told you, I'm not going to talk about what happened."

Tikki looked at her angrily. "Had has come over you?!" She fumed. "You broke the heart of the love of your life, you know what he's been through, you can't just do that to him!" The tiny kwami threw her little hands up in frustration.

Tears were starting to roll down the heroines cheeks. She layed her arms on her desk and rested her head in them. "I really don't want to talk about it, Tikke, please let it go..." she let out a plea.

"You're going to have to tell me sometime, Marinette." Tikke settled on the said girls head, sighing disappointed.

The bluenette let out a stiffled sob, her body tense as she cried into her hands a little. "It hurst, Tikki, it hurts so much." She took a shaky breath. "B-But I'm doing this for him, I-I have t-to..." she forced out.

The kwami got up from her charges head. "Tell me when you're ready to open up." The kwami left Marinette to herself.

 _Both teens cried themselves to sleep that night_

 _Nyah-_

Adrien had looked miserable the next morning, and of course, this didn't go unnoticed by his two friends.

"Dude, what's up?" Nino had asked him, worry lacing his words. Nino hadn't seen his Bro this miserable for a long time.

The blonde glanced at the empty seat behind him, Marinette's seat. Alya noticed and looked a little more worried that she already did. "Did something happen to Marinette?"

Adrien shrugged, but both the teens saw how hurt flashed across his features when Alya mentioned Marinette's name.

"Come on Bro, what happened?" The aspiring DJ urged Adrien. "Please tell us what's wrong, we're here for you."

"Adrien bit the inside of his cheek before saying: "It's over between us."

Both Nino and Alya saw how Adriens eyes went glassy. "What?!" Alya screeched, absolutely baffled. "But you two are madly in love with each other!"

Adrien gazed down as Nino put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How did it happen?" He asked carefully, not trying to pry it put of his friend.

Adrien took a shaky breath as Nino and Alya glanced at each other, equal question in their eyes. "Marinette said she wanted to break up, because 'it's for the best'." Adrien let out a dry chuckle. "She told me she was just toying with me."

Nino shot Alya a questioning look, but Alya shrugged, unknowingly.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Marinette, Sunshine Child?" The brunette raised her eyebrow. "Because the Marinette I know had been trying to get your attention since the two of you met."

Adrien nodded, tears were pooling in his eyes. "She'll come around, Bro." Nino told him.

 **I'll leave it at this, I reached the 1k words mark, I'm _satisfied_. Hope you enjoyed, this chapter was really hard to write, honestly.**

 **Next up: So Unlike You.**


	12. Mine His Theirs

I came across a musical

Chapter 12

Marinette ran into the class just a minute before the school bell rang, setting her bag down and taking her books from her bag. The bluenette had a feeling of being watched and turned to her best friend, who looked at her with a very displeased look covering her features.

Alya started: "Why di-"

"We're not going to talk about it." Marinette raised her force, trying to safe herself from an argument with her closest friend. Marinette knew Adrien would tell them, and who could blame him? But she really didn't want to think about what she'd done, just for the sake of not sliping up with her words.

Nino and Alya exchanged looks, as Marinette snuck a look at Adrien, whom had his eyes trained on his closed notebook. With absolutely no mean to turn and look at her.

Alya tried again, she desperately wanted answers from her best friend. Why had she broken up with the love of her life? "Why did you break up with Adrien? You've literally liked him since you met him!"

Marinette turned away from her best friend, trying to supress the tears that would soon start pouring out of her eyes. "People change, except it." She told the brunette through gritted teeth.

"Why are you acting like this?!" Alya questioned, hoping to pry some kind of answer from the heroine. "Did someone pressure you into this?! This is so not like you..." Alya trailed off after seeing her friend wince after saying the word 'pressuring'. "Some is pressuring you, aren't they?" Concern laced her words together.

"Marinette please talk to us if that's the ca-" Nino tried to supply but Marinette stood up, forcefully shoving her stuff back into her backpack.

She slung her bag over her her shoulder and shouted: "No one is _blackmailing_ me into this, so stop jumping into stupid conclusions!" By now the whole class was staring at the group of friends.

"But we didn't say anything about blackmailing..." Alya trailed off yet again, as her best friend walks out of the classroom, eyeing Adrien who seemed to look right back at her, questioningly.

Nino turned to Alya and told her: "She's getting blackmailed, isn't she?" To which Alya nodded, her eyes gazing the door through which Marinette just left as the teacher walked in and the bell rang. "We're going to get to the bottom of it, aren't we?" He said, as Alya nodded again, a determined glint in her eyes.

 _Nyah-_

Marinette didn't return to the first two classes and her friends had decided to watch Marinette upclose, trying to find signs of blackmailing from someone to the heroine.

Marinette felt eyes burn into the back of her head and she knew with certainty that her friends were watching her, as she sat together with Justen in the lunch break. There were occasional touches and the blonde boy had decided to put an arm around Marinette her waist, making the other blond boy, her Ex-partner, chew jealously on his lunch.

Marimette couldn't say that disliked Justens presence, it was just the fact that the dirty-blonde boy had forced their _relationship_ on her. The conversations with him and his group of friends were pretty fun, the air was constantly filled with musical refrences by Justen and sometimes other of his friends, but if only he _hadn't forced this relationship on her._

The blond across the courtyard, where most their breaks would be spend, had tuned his best friends out, staring at the bluenette.

"... think Justen is blackmailing her," he heard Alya say quietly to him and Nino. "But what could he be blackmailing her with?" Adrien turned to his friends to join in their conversation.

"It's Marinette, that girl doesn't really have any secrets big enough to be blackmailed with." Nino added. Adrien agreed, mentally added 'except being-'

"Oh..."

His quiet 'Oh' caught the attention of both Alya and Nino. "N-Nothing!" He quickly said, but they weren't convinced.

"You know something we don't, don't you?" Alya asked, inner reporter shining through as she leaned over the table, faces mere inches away with wide, curious eyes.

"No." Adrien said a little too fast, but he knew he couldn't tell them about it. "Okay, yes." He confessed under the curious stares of his best friends. "But I can't tell you!" He quickly added.

Alya and Nino locked eyes for a moment as the boy asked: "why not? We're all M's friends, right?"

Adrien bit his bottom lip, he was seriously considering telling them, but that could put them in possible danger. Besides, Marinette would be very, _very_ displeased with him.

 _And what if she wasn't getting blackmailed?_

The question nagged Adriens mind, what if she wasn't? What if it was her choice? What if-? What if-? What if-?

"Yo, Adrien back to Earth?" Alya asked, waving her hand infront of the models face. "You gonna tell us or what?" She pleaded him.

Adrien was pulled back from his thoughts to reality, maybe- "Marinette is Ladybug." He had said it before he could even think, he slipped, but subconciously he knew it was for the best, they deserved to know, didn't they?

"What?!" Alya had screeched, making most people in the courtyard turn to her, inclusing Justen, Marinette and the rest of their group. "Are you serious?" Alya said a little quieter, making sure no one heard her.

"This makes so much sense," Nino said as a took a glance towards Marinette, who had already turned back around, seeing the familiarities. "How did we never see this before?" Nino ask rhetorically.

Adrien shrugged as Alya began to talk again. "But Ladybug and Chat Noir? They're a couple, aren't they? How are you okay with all this!?"

Adrien grinned a little as he watched both Alya and Nino put together the puzzle pieces, as if the last piece just clicked. "Dude..." Nino whispered.

"Dude." He said a little louder. "That is so cool!"

The rest of the lunch break was filled with excited talking and trying to come up with a plan to stop Justen The Senoir to stop blackmailing their best friend.

 _Nyah-_

Marinette had returned to her normal seat in the next lesson and for the rest of the day, she hadn't joined the rest for the second break to be with Justen and keep her act up. It didn't take long for Marinette to start bolting out the door when the bell rung, only to be stopped by her partner took her by the wrist just before she flew past him.

"Adrien wha-"

"We have to talk with you." He said firmly, he squeezed her wrist a little to tighter to keep her from leaving, but not to tight to prevent her to getting hurt.

Marinette glanced at their friends. "If this is ab-"

"It isn't." Alya assured her before taking her bag, both Nino and her were ready to get out and talk with their friends. "Lets go." She said.


	13. Not the monster that I knew

I Came Across A Musical

Chapter 

The quartet of friends left to Marinette's house to talk. They made their way up to her room after declining Sabine's snacks. They all sat down on the ground in a circle, Marinette eyeing her friends questioningly.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" She looked down, fiddling a little with her fingers.

The three other friends glanced at each other before Alya spoke up: "We know Justen's blackmailing you, M." Marinette sighed and eyed her best friend.

"He's not blackmailing me, guys." She tried again, but her friends looked at her with disbelief. "What even would he blackmail _me_ with?" She asked as Nino decided to provide her an answer.

"We know you're Ladybug." He said, as Marinette's eyes flew wide.

"W-what?" She sputtered. Her chest felt tighter and her pulse began to quicken. She could feel a big wave of anxiety wash over herself. "H-how?"

"I told them." Adrien chimed into the conversation quietly. He and Marinette locked eyes, the latter's looking for a sign of a lie. Adrien shrunk a little under his ex-partners judging eyes. "But it's because they needed to."

The bluenette didn't believe her ears, after all that happened he had just told them? He knew how much her secret meant to her. _He knew._

"Get. Out." She hissed through gritted teeth as she pointed a finger at her trap door, her eyes firmly on the ground. Anger was rising up in her, _how dare he?_

Alya and Nino exchanged wide-eyed looks, as they both tried to calm her down at the same time. "Mari, we pushed him, you c-" "I don't care!" She cried as tears were stinging her eyes, anger not leaving just yet.

"This is the second time! The second time you just go and betray my trust like I'm not important to you!" She screamed, hot tears descending down her face.

Both her friends tried to calm her down, but the bluenette's eyes glared at Adrien. The boy stood up and walked towards her trap door, Nino and Alya also looked at him, but instead of anger and betray in their eyes, there was question, curiosity.

The blonde opened the trap door down to the living room, and glanced back at Marinette. "I'm sorry." He told her before climbing down, closing the door after him.

"You shouldn't ha-"

"This is the second time, Alya." The bluenette cut in. Her anger from less than a mere minute ago started to subside, leaving disappointment in its empty place. She put her arms around her legs, heaving her knees up to her chest, her chin supported by her jean-clad knees.

Nino put his hand on her shoulder. "The second time?" He pried carefully, making sure he didn't cross her boundaries, like his bro had done less than a minute ago.

The girl in question let out a dry chuckle. "When he found out my identity, he kept it from me for almost a month. _A month._ " She emphasized. "I thought he liked me for me and nothing else, but when he told me... it felt as if... as if he liked the masked girl, not _Marinette."_

Alya wraped her arm around her hurting best friend, drawing her closer whilst rubbing her arm soothingly. "I'm sure he didn't just love the mask, but the girl under it. After all, it isn't the mask that makes Ladybug, it's _you_." She have Marinette a comforting squeeze. "He'd be stupid to not love such an amazing girl like yourself. Besides," she continued. "He only told us because he didn't know what to do, he just wanted to help, Mari."

Nino hummed in agreement and snaked his arm around both the girls in a sidewayed hug. "We don't want you to get hurt, M." He said sincerely. He had known her _for forever,_ if there was someone that didn't deserve to be hurting, it'd be her.

"I-I know what I'm doing. I'll be alright," she reassured her friends. "I just need you guys to pretend you don't know about the blackmailing, okay..?" She asked.

"Okay." Nino and Alya said in sync.

 _Nyah-_

Half a week later, on a Tuesday, three week to their summer vacation, two fro Justen, who was almost done with his exams, Marinette and the blonde had decided to hang out at Justens place.

Marinette had started leaning more to Justen, as to keep her plan up. Step 1) Pretend to like him, at least as a friend. 2) Ask for his phone to put her contact in it - they handn't exchanged numbers, yet. 3) Secretly delete the photographic proof Justen had of their identities.

Marinette had put step 1 into action over the past week, making him trust her, wanting to make him believe she could be interested in a genuine relationship, it was hard, but she had to.

Marinette was going to put step 2 into action as soon as she would leave his apartment.

"Hey Justen," Marinette had started, looking up at him, a soft smiling playing on her lips. "Gimme your phone." She commanded sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning in the door frame. "And why would I, Hunny?" He asked cheekily.

"So we can exchange phone numbers." She had replied, taking her own phone out of her pocket, opening the lock screen and going to contacts, tapping "Add Contact". She held her phone out to him.

"Alright." He took out his own phone, giving it to her on contacts opened. He took her phone and typed his contact info.

Marinette bit her lip as she quickly scanned through his photo gallery, he had lots of pictures with his friends. She found the pictures she had been looking for, spotting a red splotch. No, wait, that was her, she just hadn't looked good enough at it. She was about to delete the pictures when-

"Are you done yet?" Marinette's had snapped up to look back into his brown orbs.

"Yeah, but I think I typed my number wrong..."she squinted her eyes at the screen, in thought. "Oh yeah, got it."

Marinette tapped the delete button, erasing the pictures. "She smiled up at him, taking her own phone back from Justen, giving his back, still opened on his gallery.

"Thank you for letting me delete the pictures." She smirked. Step 3. _Completed._

He grabbed her wrist, yanking the heroine to him, he leaned his face close to hers, a snarl evident on his face. "You little Witch." He growled.

She pulled her arm back forcefully, not letting anything stop her. "There's nothing you can do anymore. What did you plan after getting graduated anyways?" She snapped back, her satisfaction showing through her voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said through gritted teeth.

"It's over, Justen." She turned around, making her way to the apartments staircase. " _After all you've put me through, don't say it wasn't true. That you were not the monster that I knew."_ Without a second glance back, she fled down the staors, not i the mood for his wrath.

 _Nyah-_

I'm sorry." She had said back.

He looked at her as they sat on Le Tour De Eiffel. A spft warm summer breeze wheezing through his blonde locks, as they both rocked their legs back and forth. "A simple _sorry_ isn't just going to fic this all, Marinette." He told her quietly, his voice hushed. "It really hurt, you speaking out all my insecurities, even if you didn't mean it."

She looked away, ashamed. Her hands curled into fists in anger, anger to herself, as she looked down right, depressed. " _I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken... Clear the slate and start over."_ She skipped the line inbetween, it was irrelevant, if someone had to fix things, it was her.

She turned to him, as he looked at her intensely. " _Try to quiet_ ," - she softly and caringly scratched his head - " _the noises in your head, we can't compete with all that..."_

" _So what if it's us, what if it's us, and only us, and only us?"_ She turned away, her head leaving the spot on his head _. "And what came before, wont count anymore, can we try that?"_ She sheugged, her shoulders tense.

"We'll need time..."

 **I uploaded! I'll leave the story here, I won't promise a new chapter, but I'll try, considering this has neared the story plots end.**

 **Bye bye for now!**


End file.
